


书剑

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [21]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 2017年山东高考作文题：二十四小时书店
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877





	书剑

我叫赵长生。  
“仙人抚我顶，结发受长生。”舅公以前喜欢一边摸我的头一边念这两句诗，直到有一天被翁翁听见了。  
翁翁就笑眯眯地说：“可三郎不是仙人，而是凡夫俗子呀。”  
舅公当时的表情就像……就像赵从约逃学被二叔抓了现行那时候一样。  
赵从约是我堂弟。

我们家的人都有好几个名字。  
比如我，我叫自己长生，长辈叫我的小名丹歌，外面的人叫我“相府那位小娘子”。再比如舅公，有人叫他官家，还有人叫他陛下，只有翁翁一个人叫他三郎。  
大家都叫翁翁相公。  
翁翁是我最喜欢的人，翁翁开的小书籍铺子是我最喜欢的地方。

每天早上，翁翁从皇宫——就是我家旁边那座大房子——回来的时候，我正好该起床了。  
翁翁会陪我吃朝食，然后带我到赵家书籍铺里去。  
很多人在铺子里看书，有些是青巾小帽的文人，有些是劲装佩剑的武夫。翁翁不在意他们买不买书，只要想看，谁都可以进来。  
我家仆从在前面招呼生意，翁翁就在后面的书斋里给我讲故事，教我念书认字。

有时舅公会派人来把翁翁叫走。  
我就很生气，舅公这么大的人了，还要跟我抢翁翁。  
不过大概是为了赔礼，舅公也会让人给我送吃的。经常来送的一个人叫王拾遗，我渐渐跟他熟悉起来。  
王拾遗就问我：“小娘子，能不能问问你翁翁，他和你二舅公怎么认识的事情呀？”

我很怀疑。  
“你怎么不亲自到宫里去问我舅公呢？”  
“哎呀，下官说的不是这个。”他摇摇头，“那是你三舅公，下官说的是你二舅公。”  
王拾遗说着说着掏出一个小册子给我看，“下官不是要干坏事，下官只是想写史而已。”  
我盯着那行“五代史■文”（中间一个字我不认识）看了看，摇头。

王拾遗又掏出了两只梅花包子。  
我点头了。

“翁翁翁翁，别讲唐太宗和魏郑公了，讲讲你跟二舅公怎么认识的吧，我想听。”  
翁翁端着茶盏的手在空中顿了顿。  
“谁让你问这个的？”  
我看了看翁翁黑洞洞的眼睛，突然有点害怕，但我不能辜负王拾遗的包子。  
“没人让，就是……就是我自己想问的嘛。”

翁翁叹了口气。  
“那个没什么好说的……要不，就给你讲一个关于书籍铺子的故事吧。”  
“好耶。”我见翁翁神色恢复了正常，便把王拾遗和他的包子抛到了脑外，开开心心地等着听故事。

“大约在……四十年前吧，长安城里有一个书生，开了间小小的书籍铺。那时世道很乱，没有什么人安心做学问。所以铺子里也没有经史百家，只有一些医书、农书、占卜书，还有书生自己很喜欢的传奇小说。  
有一天晚上，书籍铺子旁边的赌场里扔出来一个人。书生看见了，不忍心他死在街头，就把他带回家里来，给他治伤。  
那人是一个侠客。  
他伤好了之后，就说要报答书生，和他共享荣华富贵。两个人一个有书，一个有剑，文武齐心，一定天下无敌。  
书生就信了他的话，离开长安，跟他来了汴梁。”

翁翁突然沉默了。  
“后来呢？”我就很着急地问他。  
“后来……后来侠客失了信，不要书生和他在一起了。书生只好重新在汴梁开了一间书籍铺子。从此不卖传奇小说，只卖经史百家。”  
“哎，哪有这样编故事的。”我气得直跺脚，“应该是侠客发现书生本为女儿身，他们喜结连理，生上十个八个孩子才对。”  
这才算是大团圆嘛。

“淘气。”  
翁翁轻轻弹了弹我脑门。  
见我还想再闹，他把脸一沉，说：“该念书了。”  
我就只好乖乖地，听翁翁讲了一节《左传》，一节《汉书》。  
接下去便轮到我最喜欢的功课，诗。

我翻开那本《高常侍集》，一字一句念给翁翁听：  
“人日题诗寄草堂，遥怜故人思故乡。柳条弄色不忍见，梅花满枝空断肠。  
身在远■无所预，心怀百忧复千虑。今年人日空相忆，明年人日知何处。  
一卧东山三十春，岂知书剑老风尘……”

有什么温温热热的东西滴落在我手背上。  
“哎呀，翁翁你……你怎么哭了？”  
翁翁拍了拍我的手。  
“因为翁翁老了。”


End file.
